Not all as it seems
by Wolfone10
Summary: An orphan finds acceptance with two people and is happy before the academy, sadly in the shinobi world, very little is as it seems. Possibly darker naruto but not by much. sakuxnarutxhinaxfemkyuubi NO MORE.


A/N So here is another story with Naruto, I'm going to put in a lot of timeskips and other such contrivances just because they HAVE BEEN DONE TO DEATH! If anyone feels cheaped.. review and I'll see that your concerns if warented will be brought up in a flashback. So in this story Naruto will have the in general horrible life before the academy, the only differance is what if he meets a pair of easy going NICE people that want to be his friends a year or two before the academy?.. But sadly in the shinobi world very little is as it seems... One must look underneth the underneth.

"_This is how I think"_ – thinking

"This is how I talk" - Talking

_**"This is badass demon"**_ – demon talking

**This is how I think –** demon thinking

_This is my me time –_ Personal thinking

**Blow shit up** – Jutsu /yokai

I don't own naruto cuz if I did he would be a lot cooler and duck ass would have died in the first fight... Cain and Able... (however since naruto has a demon he's technically Cain)

/end a/n

It was October 10th again... His birthday, normally this meant a great deal to a child of 9 years of age, a time of presents and good cheer, for Naruto Uzumaki it meant running for his life and hideing anywhere he was not normally present. Currently he was running down a back alley that the Itchirakus had shown him, _They are nice people, maybe I should get the both a present later_ was all that was on the dumb blonde child's mind as he ran through the back alleys trying to avoid people.

As he was thinking that he didn't notice that one of drunk mob had decided to break away from the mob, he was a cut-purse and knew these alleys well. He saw naruto coming and with a fast punch intercepted the kid clocking him striaght in the nose, sending him flying.

Naruto came too not knowing exactly what happened but seeing the man standing right in front of him and a girl that looked to be about his age right behind hin on her knees crying, made his blood boil, to hurt him was one thing, to hurt someone else who was a kid? That pushed a few buttons that NO VILLAGE wanted pushed... He looked up at the man "What did you do to her?".. He asked.. The man looked confused... "Who?".. Before leaning in to grab him... "The girl behind you, the one that's crying"... The man looked at him like he lost his noodle till he gave an ugly smile and said "Oh just a little pain, don't worry I'll make her feel MUCH better before I kill her, since she tried to help YOU!" "ARGGGGGG".. naruto held up by his jacket screamed.. and red chakra burst forth, turning the man's hand instantly to ash. Naruto quickly sprung forth and removed his head from his body with a quick swipe of his new claws. The man didn't even have time to register that he was dead. As his eyes spun in their sockets. Naruto calmed down after the death of the trash and walked over to the girl who was still on her knees crying even after that terrifying disply.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her... "I'm fine, I just wanted to help you, that man and a lot of others coming wanted to hurt you, I saw you and... But I couldn't do anything he punched me, and I couldn't move.".. She looked over at naruto with tears in her eyes and saw the body lieing there... "did you... kill him?""yeah... I think I did... I'm sorry, but he was going to hurt us... Well you, I don't care if I get hurt, I'm used to it, but you tried to protect me, so I couldn't let that happen"

Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head. She looked at him in stunned silence for a second before mumbling... "You did it to protect me... ? You first kill?" "I will always protect the people that are precious to me, you tried to protect me, so your precious, Um I hate to be rude but what's your name? I haven't seen you around." Naruto said.. "kojui... but maybe call me kai?" (a/n for those that know where that word is from, you get a cookie, so KEEP QUIET and not let anyone else know).. "Nice meeting you kai, my name is Naruto Uzumaki".Naruto said with a bright girn, taking her hand and pulling her up... _Wow she is a cute girl, I didn't know you could grow hair that long at our age, and red with orange tips? _Was what he was thinking, smiling dumbly... "Kia" heard some more voices near and told naruto "They are coming for you we need to get out of here".. "Where can we go? My apartment isn't safe... in fact no where is when your with me"... he said with sad eyes... "my dad's it's close by, he'll help you"... She informed him.

"Kia he won't, most adults... they hate me for some reason.." naruto tried to tell her... "Lets just go.." she grabed his hand and ran.. they eventually headed for a large house that naruto couldn't remember being there... as they walked in kia said "hold on I'll go get my dad"..."make yourself at home there is some instant ramin in the fridge, it's the good stuff" she smiled shyly... "and thank you for protecting me"... Naruto's body temp went up about 100 degrees as he said "Um... not a problem, thanks for trying to help me too.." rubbing the back of his neck, **Very cute!.. ** kia blushed and went to get her father.

Naruto did as he was told and got into the fridge, it was full of differant kinds of instant ramin and sodas. He pulled out two and got a pan of water set on the stove to heat. As he was fixing his food, he heard noises on the stairs, into the kitchen came a really tall man with long blood red hair ending with orange tips it was very spikey like naruto's own, he had on an outfit that looked almost like chainmail and a very large battle axe strapped to his back. He gazed at Naruto with an almost appraising look. That made Nartuo just a little unsettled. _His eyes are red like Kia-chan and Kurenia-sama._ "Um hello sir my name is Naruto Uzumaki", he looked at him for a long time before taking his hand and shaking it "Glad to meet you Uzumaki-san you can call me Kurama, I heard you protected my daughter today".

AND END CHAPTER 1.


End file.
